Vlad the Impaler
Vlad the Impaler battled Count Dracula in Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Vlad III, better known as Vlad the Impaler (Romanian: Vlad Țepeș) or Dracula, was born in 1431 in Sighișoara, Romania. He was voivode, or prince, of Wallachia three times between 1448 and his death. Vlad is known for the exceedingly cruel punishments he imposed during his reign as recorded in later chronicles. His reputation for brutality, as well as his patronymic, also inspired the name of the vampire Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. He was presumably killed in battle against a large Turkish army in December 1476 in Bucharest, Romania. His decapitated head was then sent to Constantinople in January 1477, where the sultan had it displayed on a stake as proof of Vlad's death. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Imagine forests of corpses, dripping on a buffet, You call that a nightmare? I call that a Tuesday. Vlad Dracula, spawn of the devil! Dipping my bread in your weeping blood vessels! Scorched the Earth from Hungary to Wallachia! I inspire fear, you inspire Count Chocula! Stepped to the Turks and the bodies started dropping! Put my foot on Ottomans like I was furniture shopping! I save my stakes, no need crucifix: I kill you with Olive Garden garlic breadsticks! I butcher men, women, and children like cows! Put more meat on swords than Fogo de Chão! 'Verse 2:' Did you shapeshift those punchlines? 'Cause they mist! Your skill's like your reflection: it doesn't exist! I'll turn your taint to a 'tis, when I put a stick through ya! Haven't seen a sucker this soft, since Bunnicula! Get beat by Count Dracula? You're smoking crack-ula! I dunk on your whack-ula raps like I'm Shaq-ula! (Ohhhhh!) I'm Vlad to the bone, Vlad the hat-nailer, Vlad the commits heinous acts on rats, ask the jailer! You leeched my name, you pale son of a bitch! And your weak ass gets beat by the sun at the beach! Your slick hair and cape are all flappy razzle-dazzle, But at end of day, you're a bat and that's only half a battle! Scrapped lyrics Transylvania maniac win belts like Wrestlemania. You 8-bit my whole style and get whipped like Castlevania. ---- Everybody plays you, even cuckoo Sandler do you. Tell old man Christopher Lee he count better when he's Dooku. ---- Speaking of bite, your rhymes are bloody awful. I've seen better writing in a Twilight novel. Trivia *Vlad's appearance was teased in the Patreon credits for Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, and again in the behind the scenes video of Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin, where the phrase "Vlad Oct" appears written on a whiteboard. *He is the first Romanian rapper. Gallery Vlad the Impaler Name in Patreon Credits.png|Vlad the Impaler's name in the Patreon credits for Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine Vlad the Impaler Name on Whiteboard.png|"Vlad Oct" written on a whiteboard in the behind the scenes for Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin Vlad the Impaler Wig.jpg|EpicLLOYD wearing Vlad's wig in an Instagram post Vlad the Impaler Background Demo.png|A blue demo version of Vlad's background Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula Category:EpicLLOYD